Suna rescue
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Apa yang ada di benak kalian jika kalian mendengar kata Penjaga pantai berwajah tampan dan berkarisma mengidolakan seseorang yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam hidupnya? RnR please


Apa yang ada di benak kalian jika kalian mendengar kata _Penjaga pantai_? Lelaki bertubuh atletis? Wajah tampan dan berkarisma? _Fangirls _yang ada dimana-mana? Yeah... Kalian akan berpikiran seperti itu jika kalian datang ke pantai Suna dan menemukan Akasuna no Sasori sedang berjaga di posko pantai. Tapi bagaimana jika Sasori sang idola pantai itu malah mengidolakan seseorang? Siapakah dia?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Suna rescue**_

_**A SasoSaku short fic for New year and **__**SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossom**_

_**Be inspirated by Bondi rescue**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: cracrk pair, ngegantung, AU, OOC, OC, typo, rush dan masih banyak lagi**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**En(d)joy this fic, minna**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Malam di akhir tahun 2011 akan dirayakan sebuah _party_ besar-besaran di dekat pantai Suna. Hal tersebut harus membuat pemerintah menutup pantai Suna untuk malam itu agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang bisa mengorbankan nyawa orang. Akasuna No Sasori, seorang penjaga pantai yang sangat diidola-idolakan di sepanjang pesisir pantai Suna masih dalam mengawas pantai yang sudah diberi pagar. Beberapa kali wanita-wanita cantik, berbaju seksi dan tubuh ramping itu menyapa hingga merayu Sasori. Tapi sang idola hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Nggak tertarik dengan salah satu wanita nakal itu, eh?" Seorang penjaga lain mendekati Sasori lalu memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong.

Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kalaupun tertarik, sudah lama aku akan menjadi _Gigolo_. Kankuro."

Lelaki bertudung hitam itu―kankuro tertawa renyah lalu menyenggol lengan kawannya tersebut. "Jadi kau tertarik pada siapa, hn? Cowok?" Lagi-lagi ia tertawa renyah dan geli.

"Heh... Jangan samakan aku dengan Deidara," ucap Sasori menyeringai.

"Aku mendengarnya, _Baka_!" Lelaki berambut pirang dan diikat _ponytail_ itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya. Kankuro membalasnya dengan tawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Sasori menyeringai.

"Heh... Bagaimana keadaan disini, un?" tanya Deidara dengan diakhiri kata yang menjadi trendsetter seorang Deidara.

"Baik," Kankuro menjawab. "Sampai-sampai si _baby face _kita yang satu ini sudah digoda banyak wanita."

"Oh sudahlah, kita disini untuk berjaga, bukan untuk bergosip seperti Yamanaka sulung ini." Sasori menunjuk Deidara.

_**BUAGH!**_

"Sekali lagi kau mengolok-olok diriku, akan ku jamin nanti pagi rumahmu tidak akan berbentuk lagi, un." Geram Deidara memukul bahu Sasori cukup keras hingga lelaki berambut merah itu terjatuh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi perkelahian yang bisa saja akan terjadi malam itu antara penjaga pantai. Lelaki bertubuh besar dengan wajah yang memiliki banyak luka dan bertopi hitam itu melipat tangannya.

"I... Ibiki-_Senpai_?" ucap Kankuro melihat lelaki itu. Lelaki yang bernama Ibiki itu menarik kerah belakang Dei dan juga menarik kaus depan Sasori hingga membuat mereka berdua berdiri sedikit berjinjit.

Ibiki menatap tajam Sasori dan Deidara. "Kapan kalian tidak membuat masalah lagi, hah!"

"Tidak akan jika mereka berdua sudah memiliki pacar, _Senpai_." Jawab Kankuro santai lalu mendapati dirinya di _deathglare_ oleh kedua pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Kankuro..." Ibiki menghela napas sejenak lalu melepaskan kedua pemuda tersebut. "Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kankuro."

Kankuro siap tersenyum menang. "Tapi terpaksa," lanjut Ibiki dan membuat Kankuro kembali menyiutkan senyumnya.

"Maksud _Senpai_?" Terdengar kedua pemuda (Sasori dan Deidara) kesal.

"Masalah yang selalu kalian buat itu pasti masih berurusan dengan wanita. Dan sepertinya hanya kalian berdua saja yang tidak memiliki pacar," ucap Ibiki tanpa dosa.

_**Jleb!**_ ―sumpah, itu dalem banget loh buat mereka berdua.

"Heh... _Senpai_ saja masih gak jelas hubungannya dengan Ino," kata Deidara dan sukses membuat Ibiki _blushing_ walaupun tidak kelihatan karena malam hari.

"Apa? Ino? Jadi..." Kankuro menatap tidak percaya pada _senpai_nya yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau itu pedofillia..."

"APA KATAMU, KANKURO!"

"Gyaaaa! _Gomen, senpaaaai_!" Kankuro ngacir pergi tidak tahu kemana bersama Ibiki yang mengejarnya di belakang. Sasori dan Deidara terbengong sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga perut mereka sakit. Para wanita yang melewati mereka langsung saja _blushing_ berat melihat idola mereka terlihat cemerlang (?) saat tertawa.

"Hahaha... oh sudahlah, lebih baik kita ikut berpesta di dekat sana, un." Ucap Deidara merangkul pundak Sasori lalu dibalas pula oleh Sasori. Memang terkadang kalian bisa melihat mereka berdua sebagai musuh, teman, saudara, bahkan kekasih.

...

Abaikan yang terakhir, _okay_?

.

Tahun sudah berganti selama lima jam. Karena perjanjian para penjaga harus terlaksana jika tahun baru tetap bekerja bahkan lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tepat pukul lima pagi Sasori sudah berada di pantai Suna bersama penjaga pantai lainnya. Matanya masih terasa berat karena ia hanya tidur selama empat jam kurang. Yeah... Pesta kemarin benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Terlihat pantai Suna ternyata sudah didatangi banyak orang. Ada yang tertidur di atas pasir karena terlalu mabuk hingga sulit untuk pulang ke rumah atau hotel mereka. Ada juga yang sudah siap berenang di pantai walaupun air masih dingin. Kankuro sedang membuka pos jaga mereka, Deidara menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan dipakai untuk menyelamatkan orang dari bahaya, dan beberapa penjaga lain yang berpencar untuk membangunkan orang-orang yang mabuk itu.

"Gila, un! Pagi-pagi gini dingin banget!" keluh Deidara setelah keluar dari posko yang sudah ia rapihkan.

Sasori bertugas seperti biasanya. Menyelamatkan orang-orang dari marabahaya laut dan ombak, hingga rayuan gombal yang dilancarkan para wanita untuk Sasori. Agak bosan juga menjalani pekerjaan yang tidak ada spesialnya tiap hari. Namun sepertinya Kami-sama mengabulkan doa Sasori di hari awal tahun 2012.

"Wah, lihat gadis berambut pink itu! keren sekali bermain selancarnya!" Sasori mendengar salah satu pengunjung pantai Konoha sedang memuji seorang gadis berambut unik itu bermain ombak bersama papan selancarnya. Tubuh gadis itu terbaluti baju khusus untuk berenang sehingga tidak menampilkan kulit putih mulus sang gadis. Permainan selancarnya bagaikan seorang profesional dan bahkan membuat Sasori terkagum-kagum. _Hell... _Kapan lagi bisa bertemu bidadari laut itu?

Si pinky itu mendekati bibir pantai dan menyudahi permainan indahnya di atas laut. Air-air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut pinknya itu semakin membuat Sasori klepek-klepek (?). _Oh _Kami-Sama..._ Ijinkan aku mengenal dia!_ batin Sasori.

"Kyaaa~! Ada yang tenggelam!" Teriak seseorang sembari menunjuk ke arah ombak-ombak ganas dengan seseorang yang melambaikan tangan meminta pertolongan. Baru saja Sasori akan mengambil papan selancar khususnya, gadis yang menjadi bidadari lautnya itu sudah turun duluan dan menolong wanita yang hampir akan tenggelam.

Tak berlangsung lama, gadis itu kembali ke bibir pantai dan meminta Sasori menolong wanita tersebut. Sasori dan para penjaga lain membawa wanita itu ke posko. Sasori keluar dari posko lalu mendekati gadis pinky-nya itu. Eh? Sudah mendeklarasikan si pinky menjadi milikmu ya, Sasori?

"Aa... _Sankyuu_ sudah mau menolong wanita itu, err..." Sasori berharap gadisnya itu menyebutkan namanya.

Gadis itu menatap sasori dengan mata emeraldnya. Dan sukses membuat Sasori terpana. "Kau mengharapkan namaku, tuan?"

Telak!

"Ketahuan ya?" Sasori tersenyum miris lalu mengusap lehernya.

Sang gadis terkekeh kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

_Thanks, _Kami-sama! _Kau memang mengerti aku!_

"Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. Penjaga pantai."

"Hm? Penjaga pantai? Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Sakura melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Sudah dua tahun. Hebat kan?" Jawab Sasori membanggakan diri. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Yeah... Hebat."

"Jadi, kau berasal darimana... Sakura?" tanya Sasori ragu.

"Aku? Aku berasal dari Konoha," jawab Sakura santai.

"Aa... Kau sering berlatih bermain selancar? Kulihat permainanmu tidaklah buruk," ucap Sasori sedikit sombong author rasa.

"Hmm... Tidak, aku hanya sering bermain dengan saudara jauhku yang tinggal disini."

"Oh ya? Siapa dia?"

"Dia..."

"Sakura!" panggil Gaara―penjaga pantai lainnya yang memiliki segudang _fans_ melebihi Sasori dan prestasi cemerlang menjadikannya sebagai ketua. Sakura pun menoleh pada Gaara lalu melambaikan tangannya. Gaara mendekati Sakura lalu menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Jadi... Kau akan melatih para penjaga disini selama sebulan?" tanya Gaara. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Gaara terhadap sakura.

"Tentu saja," Sakura melirik Sasori kecil lalu menatap Gaara dengan senyum puasnya. "Sebagai pelatih yang terbaik dan dikirim oleh Konoha_'s_ _lifeguard _ke Suna akan kulakukan. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku akan membuat para penjaga ini kuat." Diakhiri dengan seringai.

Otak Sasori tidak lemot seperti Kankuro. Dengan IQ 180 nya ia bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan gadisnya bersama Gaara.

"Jadi... Kamu..."

Sakura menyela sesaat Gaara meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Dia Gaara, saudara jauhku."

_Oh tidak... Jadi ini pelatih yang dimaksud Ibiki-_Senpai_! _Batin Sasori berkeringat dingin.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita siap-siap untuk pelatihan 'menyenangkan' hari ini hingga satu bulan lamanya!" ucap Sakura riang mengambil papan selancarnya. Itu bukan hal 'menyenangkan' yang Sasori inginkan...

"Dan," Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasori. "Jika kau ingin mendengarkan hidupku yang monoton lebih dalam, datang malam ini ke rumah Gaara. Akan ada pesta kecil penyambutan 'pelatih' baru kalian."

Oh... Mungkin nanti malam adalah hal 'menyenangkan' yang Sasori inginkan...

.

.

Owari dengan gajenya

A/N: Gomen kalo ceritanya aneh ToT . ini benar-benar belum dibagusin banget karena faktor WB yang masih belum ilang . haa... maaf ya kawan kalau ficnya sangat sangat mengecewakan.

Anyway, review please?


End file.
